The Mess We Make
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: They where just going to a simple party where they hoped to have fun. What happens when things go wrong? One-Shot for now. Kames, Cargan. Mention of Rape, read at your own risk.


**I couldn't help myself. This came to me from nowhere and I couldn't sleep knowing that I just had to write this... Okay that didn't really make any sense, but it's late and that's my excuse. Ok, so I'm jus going to stop talking to you guys can read this. Any ways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**The Mess We Make**

"James hurry up!" Kendall shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold on! I'm almost done." James says from the bathroom.

"Really? 'Cause you said that about two hours ago." Kendall says in frustration. He walks over to the couch and sits down as he waits for James to finish getting ready.

The couple was going to a party Carlos and Logan decided to throw. They weren't really surprised when he shorter couple came barging into their house the day before, telling them that about their party plans. Kendall and James agreed because let's all face it, Carlos and Logan always threw the best parties. Back to the point, Carlos had wanted Kendall and James to arrive at their house an hour early so they could help finish setting up and also great the guest, and right now they were and hour late, due to James always having to be 'presentable' where ever he stepped foot in. Speaking of James…

The pretty boy came running down the steps, swinging his hair out of his face.

"Took you long enough." Kendall says, getting off the couch stopping in his tracks once he sees what his boyfriend is wearing. The younger boy is wearing a pair of legging that hug his butt perfectly, showing of every curve of his body. Along with the leggings James wore his lucky white V-neck with a black vest on top. His eyeliner was dark and his long eyelashes curved up perfectly.

"Relax, I didn't take that long." James said, checking himself out in the living room/hallway mirror. He pulled out a tube of cherry lip gloss from his mini purse, applying it to his dry lips, making them shine brightly.

"Whoa, now I don't want to go to the party." Kendall says, looking James up and down from head to toe. Stopping his previous actions, James turns around to face his blonde boyfriend looking at him with a confused stare.

"Why not? I didn't just spend two hours in the bathroom to look like this and end up going nowhere."

"That's exactly my point! You look sexy as fuck and I don't want any guys or_ girls_ all up on my boyfriend." Kendall says with a serious tone, making James roll his eyes.

"Jealously doesn't look cute on you at the moment." James states turning his back to Kendall as he continues to apply his lip gloss.

Kendall's eyes widen, "Jealous? I'm not fucking _jealous_ James! I'm just saying someone is going to throw themselves at you."

"And I will push them away." James set down his lip gloss, walking over towards Kendall, placing his hands on his chest. "Kendall, we've been together for over three years now. I love you too much to throw that away, can we not fight and just try to have fun tonight?" James got on his tippy toes, considering Kendall was like three inches taller than him, and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

Kendall let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around James' waist, he pinned his lover to the nearest wall deepening the kiss.

"You taste like cherries." Kendall panted when they pulled away, James smiled sweetly up at him.

"So does that mean you'll have fun tonight?" James asked with puppy dog eyes that he knew Kendall couldn't resist.

"I'll try." Kendall said and James smiled joyfully.

"Good." He quickly kissed him, "Now let's go. We're like two hours late."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up?" A small Latino mocked when he opened up his door, revealing his two best friends.

"It's his fault." The tall blonde one said, making the brunette roll his eyes.

"What so everything that happens tonight is my fault?" James huffed before shoving past Carlos into the house that is filled with already what seemed like 50 people.

"Um, are you guys ok?" Carlos asked concerned, as he and Kendall stared at James retrieving figure.

"Yeah, I need a drink." Kendall walking into the opposite direction of James. Carlos only shrugged his shoulders, closing his door and goes back to his party.

An hour and a half has passed and Kendall and James still haven't talked to each other. Kendall was in the kitchen having a few drinks with a couple of guys in his hockey team, while James was in living room on the dance floor, dancing with Lucy and Camille.

"So how are you and Kendall?" Camille shouts over the thumping music.

"Ok I guess." James replied back.

"What do you mean okay?" This time Lucy spoke up, the three teens slowed down their dancing as the music changed to a slow song.

"We've just had a rough week I guess." James said, the two girls nodded. They all awkwardly stood there as everyone started dancing with either their loved one or a random person. Two guys form the hockey team came up to Lucy and Camille taking them away from James, as they started to sway with the music.

James turned around, deciding to just sit this song out, but bumped into a body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The pretty boy apologized, looking up to see he bumped into a complete stranger.

"Hey cutie. Wanna dance?" The guy asked, placing his hands on James' hips.

"Um, no thank you." James pushed the guy's hands away, trying to move out of the way, but the stranger pressed on, gripping the shorter male's hips tightly.

"Then how about we go straight to the bedroom." He suggested, face inches apart from James. This guy has obviously had way too many drinks.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend." James once again pushed the guy's hands off him, but the stranger had backed him into a corner, the music changing to a high beat dancing song, blasting everyone's ears once more.

"I'm sure you he won't mind you having a little fun baby." With that, the stranger attached his alcohol flavored lips t James' cherry ones.

James tired pushing him away but the guy was obviously way stronger than him. Lifting up his knee, James kneed the dude right in his crotch, the guy instantly pulling away.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" James screamed, wiping at his mouth.

"You little bitch. Now you're going to pay for that." The stranger gripped James' wrist, smashing his lips to James' tan neck.

"Get the fuck off of me! Get off of me!" James screamed and screamed but it was getting him nowhere due to the loud music and the cheering of drunk teens all round.

The pretty boy continued to scream and thrash, tears falling down as help was nowhere to be found. His heart began to race violently as the guy's hand gripped his ass, hands sliding over to his front. James was not about to let this happen, not in front of all these people.

"KENDALL!" The short brunette screamed at the top of his lungs, people dancing stopped and stared.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlos' voice filled James' ears as the music was put to a stop.

"Get the hell off of me!" James cried out, trying to shove the guy away, but that only made the stranger chuckle darkly.

"Relax baby, we're just going to have fu-"

"What the fuck?" The stranger was cut off rudely when his body was swung away from James'. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kendall growled out angrily, fist bawled up, ready to fight.

By now the entire party has stopped, and everyone was watching the scene before them.

"Stay out of this _Blondie_, it has nothing to do with you." The guys said, trying to push Kendall aside and get back to James.

Wrong move.

Kendall swung a fist, the guy falling to the ground at the sudden impact.

"Put another hand on him and I'll fuck you up, understand me?" Kendall said through clenched teeth, eyes burning with anger towards the teen below him. With that said, the guy quickly gathered himself off the ground, running out of the house, not daring to test the blonde.

"Ok, everyone back to parting!" Carlos shouted, turning the music back up, trying to get everyone's eyes off his best friends. Once everyone seemed like they were back into their once happy mood, Carlos and Logan rushed over to James and Kendall, checking to see if they were alright.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Logan asked, looking back and forth between the couple. Kendall was still burning daggers in the spot the stranger was once in, while James was behind him, sobbing.

"K-Kendall." The sobbing teen tried.

"Save it." Kendall growled out, storming out of the house, James following closely behind.

"Kendall wait!" James cried as the two were in Carlos' front lawn, the blonde was already to his car.

"What James!" He nearly shouted, making the pretty boy look at him in disbelief.

"Why are you mad at me!? I was almost raped!" Upon hearing that word James broke down crying, Kendall staring at him before opening the car door, getting inside and slamming it shut.

James waited for the blonde to drive off, but when that didn't happen he slowly walked to the passenger side, sliding in as his boyfriend started up the car.

The car ride wasn't a silent one. James was sobbing uncontrollably, his body shaking from his lack of breath.

"I fucking told you this would happen James." Kendall suddenly spoke up as they were stopped at a red light. "Shit!" He hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Why don't you ever fucking listen to me?!"

James jumped from Kendall's sudden outburst, a broken, scared sob leaving his body. The pretty boy continued to cry until they were parked in their drive way.

Kendall turned the car off, resting his head on the steering wheel, letting out a sigh. James opened the door, getting out of the car he slammed the door shut, hugging his body tight as he walked up to the front door. He waited until Kendall got out of the car, since he had the key and the house door was lock. The blonde slowly made his way to the front porch, James' eyes glued to the ground once he got there.

As soon as the door was opened James rushed inside, getting ready to run up stairs and lock himself in his their room, but was stopped by a firm hold on his wrist.

"James." Kendall started, pressing the pretty boy flushed against his body. "Look at me." James did so, his hands pressed to Kendall's chest as the blonde had his arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that baby. I was just angry at that guy and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Jams opened his mouth, but then closed it, repeated the action once more letting a silent tear roll down his tan cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Kendall."

"Shh, baby. It's not your fault. Don't be sorry for anything, I'm the one that should be sorry." Kendall wiped away his tears, kissing him ever so softly. "Wanna cuddle and watch a movie? You know, to take your mind off things."

James nodded his head, as Kendall kissed him once more, before they both made their way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Yes, they may fight. The may get underneath one another skin, but at the end of the day, they were always going to be there for one another to wipe away all those broken scars. That's how it's always going to be. Forever and on.

* * *

**Ok so I'm really tired and Imma go to bed. Sorry for any mistakes but I really hope you all enjoyed this one - shot. Review Please? **

**~Kaylah :)**


End file.
